DrabbleMore
by nici's anatomy
Summary: A Drabble Collection featuring various "Chuck" Characters - mostly Chuck&Sarah. Ch.3: Beckman vs. the torture SPOILER for 3.14
1. A mission destined to fail

**TITLE: **A mission destined to fail**  
AUTHOR:** nici's anatomy**  
CHARACTERS: **Sarah Walker (implied Chuck/Sarah)**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING:** G**  
WORD COUNT: **200**  
SUMMARY:** She knew that feelings would finally compromise her assignment ... (Challenge #93 'Intent' for lj's tv_100)**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.**  
COMMENT:** Not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

At first her only intention was to find him. She had a mission; one she intended not to fail.  
After she'd found him, she played him like she'd played so many before. Learning that he was a nice guy was helping. At first …

When she found out how nice he was, playing him wasn't as easy anymore as she'd expected. She started to like him - and she denied it.

Later, her intention was to protect him, to keep him safe. She pretended to be his girlfriend. He being a nice guy was helping.  
At this time she liked him even better - and she still denied it.

Month later she found herself being drawn into his life completely, treated like a part of his family. She told herself this was all part of the mission she intended to fulfill.  
By then she knew he'd fallen for her. She also knew that feelings would finally compromise her assignment.  
It was her intention to fulfill the mission, but she never intended to fall in love with him.

When she realized what had happened it was already too late, and denying wasn't the insurance against failure anymore she'd confided in.  
So she stopped denying.

**The End**


	2. Everything happens for a reason

**TITLE: **Everything happens for a reason**  
AUTHOR:** nici's anatomy**  
CHARACTERS: **Chuck Bartowski (implied Chuck/Sarah)**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING:** G**  
WORD COUNT: **200**  
SUMMARY:** Finally, everything is falling into place ... - SPOILER for 2.21!! (Challenge #92 'Free' for lj's tv_100)**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.**  
COMMENT:** Not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

"So how does it feel?" she asks and for a moment you don't know what to answer.  
You feel empty without the Intersect in your head; relieved without being a target; ordinary without being part of the operation anymore.  
But most of all you feel free.  
Charles Carmichael no longer exists. Being you again feels great.  
You've to admit that you'd gotten used to him, and aside from the fact that every single mission had put your life at risk; it had also felt great to be someone else.

For a while.

But being a spy, a target is nothing you'd want to do for a living, and although you're sure you'll miss it from time to time, freedom is all that matters; that and the amazing woman right in front of you.  
Finally, everything is falling into place. All that happened over the past years had to happen.  
Your life had to be unreal to become real again.  
You had to be imprisoned to feel liberated in the end.  
Everything happens for a reason. And yours is the most beautiful reason of all.

"It feels great actually. Like everything is finally real," you answer smiling and take her hand.

**The End**


	3. Beckman vs the torture

**TITLE:** Beckman vs. the torture**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER (PAIRING): **General Beckman (Chuck/Sarah)**  
GENRE: **Gen, Humor, episode tag for 3.14 "Chuck vs. the Honeymooners"**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **200**  
SUMMARY: **Secretly, General Beckman had been the leader of the 'Chuck/Sarah Fanclub' the whole time, and she is glad when a secret is finally revealed ... Written for prompt #141 "Soft" for lj's tv_100.**  
WARNINGS: **Spoiler up to 3.14 "Chuck vs. the Honeymooners". English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would there would be no doubt that the show would get another season ...

Beckman had a really hard time keeping a straight face while she was being tortured by Grimes, a man even shorter than she was, who had something on him that made her want to grin every time she saw him. But at the same time (and for that she was really glad) he was also pretty annoying, making it easy for her to be what she had to be: The unpleasant, cold boss.  
However, as soon as Grimes had left, the situation changed and acting all bossy became harder by the second. It wasn't that Bartowski and Walker hadn't really messed up this time ... No, they deserved the punishment. No doubt in that. But as much as they deserved it, it wasn't easy to pretend to be mad at them, when these two lovebirds were glowing like the brightest sun, torturing her even more than Grimes had before.  
And when she was finally released by Bartowski, who (all un-agent-like) could no longer keep to himself what had been obviously to her for a while now, she sighed heavily, while her face softened.  
"It is about damn time," she said, and, like everything else she'd said before, she really meant it.

- The End -


End file.
